Supernannya/Pokemon AU/Tropes
Humans the series introduces Jade * She's Got Legs: Jade broke the 6' barrier. She is a whopping 6'1", an extremely tall height for a girl. * Nice Hat + Tomboyish Baseball Cap: She wears a cap that matches her other clothes, backwards. * Screw The Rules I Have Green Hair: Jade's hair color is green. * The Nicknamer Clinton Bill * Meaningful Name: Named after Bill Clinton, a former President of the United States. Jerrod * Catch Phrase: "(character name) is a delicious angus burger." Reicheru's Pokemon Hinomaru the Espeon * Bada** * Bada** Adorable * Big Eater: Though not to the extent of Chomp, sometimes because of his KTS-induced metabolism after prolonged use of psychic powers, he is always hungry amd requires more food than the average person. * Berserk Button: When people make sexual comments about Flames behind his back, injuring him, his tail getting touched, people talking in different accents he finds difficult to understand, and spitting in his face. * Blessed with Suck: His KTS-induced psychic powers make his metabolism almost four times faster than the average person when his powers are used, this also probably means he's not cheap to feed in human forme. * Meaningful Name: His name Hinomaru, is the flag of Japan's name, Espeon, his species is known as the Sun Pokemon, Hinomaru means "Circle of the sun" in Japanese, which is a reminisce that the red gem on his forehead resembles the red disc on the flag * Multiple-Tailed Beast: Has a forked tail in both human and Espeon forms * Mr. Fanservice: So, so much. * Even Evil has Loved Ones: Despite his cruel nature, he genuinely loves Flames and Reicheru. * Even Evil Has Standards: Despite him being merciless, he thinks rape and pedophilia are vile, he even refuses to work with Team Rocket, he even refuses to take part in a sexual assault on a 17-year old as he considers it a poor public relation, when wandering alone after getting lost, he refuses to steal berries off a two Pikachu and their child as a bet, He is also against stealing Pokemon from trainers using Pokeballs and did show concern to Hitler in CEObjection. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold * Katanas of the Rising Sun: Averted, as he uses shotguns in his human form instead, but his appearance and name is based of Imperial and feudal Japan * Shirtless Scene: Is described as being slender and feminine but muscular and fit. * Shotguns Are Just Better *You Gotta Have Lilac Hair: His hair is lilac haired with darker tints at the fringe. Flames the Reshiram * Not Distracted by the Sexy: To Hinomaru, she may be his love interest, but stays calm during his shirtless scenes. *The Smurfette Principle: In Reicheru's main Pokémon team and is the only female. *Gag Breasts: Especially when Youko asks her "How big are those t****s?", and she flatly states "DD", then Youko apologises for his manners. Youko the Vulpix Kyo the Growlithe Rukoshi the Meowsitc * The Nicknamer: Nicknames Hinomaru "T-1000", Flames "Fire girl", Youko "Six-tails" Tetsuo the Delphox Yu the Azelf Tesla the Jolteon * Meaningful Name: Named after Serbian-American inventor Nikola Tesla. * Language Barrier: Speaks only Hawaiian and doesn't understand English too well, this is an issue with most of Sophie's team except her Alola origin Pokemon, who don't understand Hawaiian. * Shock and Awe. Loki the Raichu *Bad*** Bookworm: He has a passion for reading, yet at the same time, he destroys electronics with his powers. *Bilingual: He can speak a language that's like Icelandic called Seir. *Bilingual Bonus: Wears a pendant that reads "ᚱᚨᚷᚾᚨᚱᛟᚲ", which means Ragnarok *Butt Monkey: His species' Alolan counterparts tormented him, which eventually gave him his current personality. *Cain and Abel: The Abel to Stripes' Cain. *Ironic Name: Despite his name, he's not entirely mischievous, as his quite and reserved side overshadows his dangerous one. *Meaningful Name: He is named after the God of Mischief and Lies in Old Norse Mythology, which fits his dangerous side. *Missing Mom: His mother died after Stripes was born. *The Quiet One *Shrinking Violet *Sibling Yin-Yang: Loki is shy and quiet-natured while Stripes is loud. Minus the Minun * Billingual: Speaks Spanish and English * Even Evil Has Standards: He may have Chucky-like behavior, but one part he won't cross is gambling, even calling Conker out for it. * I Am Not Weasel: One of his berserk buttons. Some people mistake him for a Pikachu. * Japanese Delinquents: His style of dressing is similar to that of a Japanese delinquent. Plus the Plusle * Children are Innocent Sophie's Pokémon Miyamoto the Samurott *Barefoot Cartoon Animal: Wears a kimono. *The Leader *Making a Splash: He uses Water-type attacks. *Master Swordsman: His main weapons are his seamitars carried in his two front braces. He is skilled in using them. *Meaningful Name: Named after Miyamoto Musashi, a famous Japanese swordsman. *Mentor Archetype: To his fellow Pokémon allies. *The Obi-Wan: To his owner Sophie. *The Rival: To Hinomaru Kirby the Ditto *Annoying Younger Sibling: To Miyamoto and Camo. *Deadpan Snarker: Sometimes, especially if a prank of his fails. *Doppelgänger: When he is transformed into a copy of another character. *The Hyena: Only if he's having fun for himself in his normal form. His laughing tends to annoy Hinomaru and possibly Camo. He makes sure not to laugh while transformed into anything, or else any scheme involved in it will fail. *Master of Disguise: Thanks to his transformation ability. *Meaningful Name: Kirby is also the name of a video game character who can mimic enemies' abilities. This Ditto can shapeshift into people, Pokémon, and other objects/creatures. *Prince of Pranksters: His ability to shapeshift into practically anything helps make him a crafty prankster. *Stop Copying Me: Does this to Hinomaru in the fanfic The Mysterious Copycat, resulting in Hinomaru brutally attacking him. *The Trickster: He is quite an expert at that. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Yes. He has that. *Weak, but Skilled: In his normal state, he is the weakest out of Sophie's Pokemon and very defenseless. However, he is skilled in pranking and disguises (see Master of Disguise, Prince of Pranksters, and The Trickster). Bubbles the Azumarill *Accessory Wearing Cartoon Animal: Wears teal goggles. *Annoying Younger Sibling: Acts like one to Camo. *The Baby of the Bunch: In Sophie's Pokémon team. *Bratty Half-Pint: In Hinomaru's POV. *Character Development: Ever since she became an Azumarill, she has matured and became smarter. *Cheerful Child: Probably one of the happiest out of the entire Pokémon owned by the heroes. *Constantly Curious *Deliberately Cute Child: Ahab considers her to be adorable. *Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: The Foolish to her twin brother (owned by Jelly Otter) Babbles' Responsible. *Girly Girl: She loves cute things. *Language Barrier: With Tesla, who only speaks Hawaiian, she doesn't speak or understand it. *Making a Splash: Relies on Water-type moves. After all, she is part Water-type. *Meaningful Name: Sophie named her Bubbles because she happens to like, you guessed it, bubbles! *Surfer Dude: A young rare female example. *Tender Tears: Cries the most out of all the Pokémon owned by the heroes. Camo the Dragalge *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: Wears a scarf. *Action Girl. *Bad*** Adorable *Emotionless Girl *Grumpy Bear: Probably her only mood if she displays emotion. *Meaningful Name: Her ninja-like personality and species makes the name "Camo" suitable for her. *Not Growing Up Sucks: She wants to evolve as soon as she has enough power, but Miyamoto told her that it'll take weeks. While a bit hesitant at first, she managed to accept it quietly. *The Quiet One: Rarely speaks. *Stealth Hi/Bye: Does this to gather messages to her allies via eavesdropping. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Bubbles' Girly Girl. *Undying Loyalty: Her loyalty is a major trait in her personality. Ahab the Pelipper *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal *Commanding Coolness: He usually takes as second-in-command in Sophie's Pokémon team. *Instant Messenger Pigeon: Averted. While he isn't a pigeon Pokémon, he hopes to be like this trope someday. *Meaningful Name: He is named after Captain Ahab from the novel Moby Dick. *Nice Guy *Nice Hat: Wears a ship captain's hat. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero: In the fanfic A Pelipper's Treachery, he nearly betrayed his allies after an accident due to his carelessness. Fortunately, however, he apologizes in the end. *Talk Like a Pirate: He sometimes uses pirate slang in his dialogue. This angers Hinomaru to no end. Sophie Jr. the Floatzel *Character Development: When she was a Buizel, she wasn't too bright and didn't really understand certain situations. Since she evolved, however, she gradually forms a conscience and became more aware of the situation she's in. *The Ditz: Was very clueless as a Buizel. But as a Floatzel, not so much. *Family Relationship Switcharoo: A running gag within her is that she mistakes her trainer for her mother, given that Sophie and a Buizel/Floatzel have a similar color scheme. However, Sophie corrects her that she is not her mother. *Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: Wears a blue polo shirt. *The Klutz *Meaningful Name: She is called Sophie Jr. due to her heavy resemblance to her trainer. *Missing Mom: This could explain why she often mistakes Sophie for her mom. *Sixth Ranger: In Sophie's Pokémon team. *Spirited Competitor Chomp the Croconaw *Big Eater: A little bit. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: He may act like a bitter leader of his group, but still has a soft side. *The Leader: Of his own group called The Battle Bunch. Apparently, there's a series based on him and his allies titled Sophie's Poké Posse. *Meaningful Name: His name fits for his attacks involving his mouth. *Reptiles are Abhorrent: He is a little overbearing and feisty. Igor's Pokémon TriHard the Entei *Butt Monkey: Frequently loses despite being a Legendary. *Shout-Out: His name, TriHard, is a Reference to Twitch Plays Pokémon. Samuel's Pokemon Stripes the Pikachu *Annoying Younger Sibling: He fits this trope to a T. He often pesters Loki, which causes an immense sibling rivalry. *Bilingual: Like his brother Loki, he can speak Seir. His owner mistook it as nonsensical babbling. *Cain and Abel: He is Cain to Loki's Abel. *What Could've Been: His name was supposed to be Shifty, presumably after the HTF character. *Wild Child Conker the Pachirisu *0% Approval Rating *The Alcoholic: You got to sarcastically thank Samuel for getting him into alcohol. *B****rd Understudy: To Samuel in scamming people. *Con Man: He and his trainer Samuel are major scammers. *Disco Dan: He tends to live a late 1970s lifestyle. For the record, he's a disco fanatic, which is the reason why he's obsessed with nightclubs. Ironically, his trainer despises disco. *Expy: He may be based on Fritz the Cat from the comic strip of the same name and Tony Manero from the 1977 movie ''Saturday Night Fever '' *The Gambler: He actually gambled a few times. His gambling addiction is taken up to eleven in the fanfic, Casino Chaos. *Meaningful Name: He is named after the video game character Conker, who is also a squirrel. They share similarities in terms of personality. *Screwy Squirrel: Literally. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: Arguably swears the most out of Samuel's team. *You Gotta Have Blue Hair: He has blue hair in his human form. Ri Dae-Jung's Pokemon Pytka the Hydreigon Sibpal the Weavile * Bilingual: Speaks Russian, English and Korean. * Mr. Fanservice: Described as being toned and attractive. Other Pokémon Lolly the Skitty *Bad*** *Berserk Button: Say the word "cute", or give him anything cutesy, and he'll lash out. *Boomerang Bigot: He has little to no respect on his own kind. *Embarrassing First Name: Blame his mother. *Fluffy the Terrible: Don't let his name fool you; he's a rebellious male punk with a love for metal music and Marvel. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: Underneath his gruff acts hides a loyalty for Loki, Plus, Minus, Miyamoto, Camo, Hinomaru, and others. *Lovable Rogue *Metalhead: He's a metal music fan, with his favorite bands being Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, and Six Feet Under. *Moral Dilemma: Had to face it on choosing which trainer he should accompany. *The Quincy Punk: Subverted. He may look and act like one, but he still has his loyalty and helped get Samuel and Conker in the hands of the police. *The Rock Star: He is the leader of his own death 'n roll band called Flower Boquet from the fanfic of the same name. *Surrounded By Idiots: Usually when around Sophie's team, except for Miyamoto and Camo. This also applies to PETA members and SJWs. Category:Lists Category:List of Tropes